The Breaking Heart
by Kioko Marikama
Summary: The dark guardian; Kioko, has had her lover;the vampire,Haku taken from her side. In order to get him back, she must put what's left of her disease ridden body on the line and hope she'll see his face again before she goes.


"I'll see you again…I promise," Kioko growled as she fell to the rocky ground her hair falling with her in a gracefully arch a

Ok let me explain one thing about this little story…one I don't know how long it'll be, but I'll do my best, and two, there is some sexual material in this chapter, so you've been warned…don't come crying to me if your mind is scared for reading a little graphic writing. Grow up please, when I say something's rated M, I really do mean it…

"I'll see you again…I promise," Kioko growled as she fell to the sandy desert ground; her snowy silver hair falling with her in a gracefully arch, and her breasts bouncing with the impact pulling up the bottom of her navy blue tank top a small amount over her pale flat stomach showing off the nasty gash on it. "We'll see won't we mutt?" scoffed the fiery woman standing a few yards away carefully out of the fox demon's attack range.

"I swear you hurt him at all Cyfer, and I'll have your head for it!"

Cyfer's amber eyes glowed in silent challenge as she ran a nail down the cheek of the raven-haired man unconscious at her feet. His long hair was kept mostly in check by a ponytail, but a few strands had come loose and fell across his chalk colored face. He moaned and opened his pale golden eyes. "K-kioko…my love…" He fell back into the darkness when Cyfer kicked him in his already damaged ribs. A thin trail of Cyfer's blood dripped onto the collar of his black leather trench coat and onto his bare chest. It was a wonder how he managed to resist the poisoned blood.

"Until we meet again demon…" And with that Cyfer and her prize disappeared in a blaze of fire.

"Haku! I'll find you…you can be sure of that! " the silver-haired woman yelled into the dark gloomy sky. She stood on shaky legs; the dark denim at her knees scraping together with the effort. She tried her hardest to shake the pain from the deep wounds in her stomach and limbs.

Blood dripped down onto the scorched earth, which showed a battle had taken place here where many elements had been used, but mostly fire. She gritted her teeth not willing to give into the want for blood. Resisting the curse was a lot harder when she was hurt. Her eyes turned a light ruby color and she shook her head clearing the thoughts from her head and her eyes changed back to a vibrant lime color, along with the extremely long fangs that always showed up at the sight and smell of blood.

She looked down just in time to feel the wave of agony pour over her and she screamed falling to the ground. She writhed on the ground clenching and unclenching her jaws in response to the abnormal pain that racked her body causing her heart to beat much faster than usual. She moaned and a memory overtook her.

"Kioko-chan are you going to be ok?" Haku sat at her side. It was the memory from over six hundred years ago. The morning before he would be bitten and turned into a vampire. Into her immortal lover. He sat with his back to the rising sun and she looked up at him from the futon she lay on. "I'll be fine…I just need to sleep is all…" Haku leaned in placing his lips gently to hers. "Don't lie to me I know you need blood." Kioko tried to look away from him. "Take from me kioko. Take what you need from me." She quickly shook her head. "Please I can't bare looking at you and knowing I can't help."

She looked at him and slowly she nodded. He picked up her head and placed her lips it his throat. She kissed the flesh, opened her jaws wide and after licking the site, bite down feeling him flinch away as she drank. She forced herself to only take a little of his savory blood. Afterwards, they lay together. He leaned over and whispered the words she'd always loved to hear to her. "Kioko I love you." She smiled and replied glad he couldn't hear the uneven beating of her heart. "I know."

Another burst of pain and she was brought back to present time. She looked around dazed and confused. "What the hell happened?" She saw the blood all around her and she stumbled to stand. She had to get back to the bike and go home. There her youngest sister; Kairi, could take care of her wounds and she could discuss what to do with her cousin; Ki, and her younger twin sister; Elreka.

Her bike was hidden from view about half a mile from the battleground. The glossy black Shadow's cargo bag held temporary bandages for quick accidents. She checked her wounds and what she found didn't look so good. The gash on her stomach was long and jagged and filled with desert grime. It would defiantly leave a nasty scar. The puncture holes on her right leg and arm were deep and gushed a small stream of blood, but were in descent shape. The gash on her left arm was remotely shallow but jagged and from the looks of it, probably infected. She left her ragged and bloody cloths there and changed into a no sleeved, tall, stiff-necked black leather vest, which zipped up only to the bottom of her cleavage showing off the DD's. She pulled on a pair of cargo pants and replaced her knee-high combat boots. She reached back into the compartment and pulled out a cell phone; a crimson red en-v, and turned it on. On the screen it read 'One new voicemail.' She listened to the only message she'd gotten that week.

"Hello kioko. It's Saphire" came a teenage girls voice. "We have another lead on Cyfer's gang. Apparently they were in Ampherus not too long ago. Terah said that they were all there…Cyfer, Amber, Caleb, Luna, and Mystica! She also reported to me that they had another person with them as what looked like a hostage. She said that the man looked a lot like Haku…He was badly beaten up so she can't be sure. Sorry… Which brings me to ask how you and Haku are? It's been so long since we've seen you guys here and well…oh pinky and the others say hi." Then the line went dead.

How was she and Haku? Haku-kun…If Saphire had known what had just happened she wouldn't have been so cruel. She slumped over; this time she welcomed the memory that brought her back to her subconscious. It was the first time she and Haku had made love.

"…You know haku-kun they say each star is an angel in heaven. Did you know that?" He looked over at her and smiled. "I believe that one of their angels got lost in Osaka." He had then leaned over and kissed her.

She moaned when his tongue pushed its way past her lips and into her mouth snaking its way around hers. He had then trailed his left hand down her shoulder to grip her left breast and rubbed her ever so gently paying great attention to her sensitive nipple. She couldn't help but moan his name. "H-haku… " He had looked into her eyes to see the beast-like arousal he had created with only that simple touch.

Her hands gripped his shoulders as he then went to untying the golden obi tied around her tiny waist. When it came undone and the three layers of her kimono sagged opened to expose her to his sights. He pulled off his yakata and stripped her of her crimson kimono pulling her tiny frame to sit straddling his waist; her long legs on each side of his narrow hips and her quivering thighs onto his toned muscled stomach. She leaned over to kiss him pressing her warm opening on his icy skin and she gasped. It felt so good to her she started to rock back and forth revealing in the pleasure. A groan tore from his lips and he stopped her taking her right nipple in his mouth and holding her in place with his hands securely on her hips.

She moaned high in her throat. He chuckled and took both hands off her hips placing one on her left breast again and wrapping the other around her waist trailing his fingers over her rump. She moaned again. "Haku… what has gotten into you?" He laughed slightly and his hand stopped playing with her butt only to press in between her thighs. She gasped and in response he sucked a little harder on her breast.

In the time she had been married to the fire demi-god ;Okitamaru, he'd never been this good to her. He had always cum before she felt more than pain from his large member moving inside her. Though at the time she'd been a virgin.

He moaned as kioko leaned back and gripped haku's equally large rod, stroking the organ with considerable force. This was something she'd been taught before her arranged husband had been murdered in cold blood; his favorite pleasure other than the special spot between her creamy soft thighs. Apparently Haku thought something of the same.

He released her nipple and locked his lips to hers moaning into her mouth again, burring two fingers into her tight hole. She responded by trying to go even faster and another moan built in his heaving chest before he went into a spasm and kioko felt his cold seed spill out and over her hand. Apparently he had been more aroused than he had let on to.

She let him go and licked at her fingers until they were clean. He tasted a little salty and sour, but it made her insides clench. "Kioko…I want you -now- I want you now…" He pushed her up and pulled his fingers out of her. Then she sat upon him burring his manhood into her dripping slit.

Both gasped at the initial penetration; He because she was so tight and she because he was so hard, long, and thick. He placed his hands back on her hips and guided her to meet his urgency rubbing her juices all over her hips as he did so. She met him thrust for thrust and he pushed against her inner walls where long ago a barrier had been, her virgin wall.

He didn't seem to mind that she wasn't a virgin and she knew well he wasn't one either because she'd been friends with some of the geisha who had been at the castle. They had gossiped about their times and the bustier of the girls had spoken of him and how he was so good with his cock and his tongue and how he was a long laster. In exchange she told them of her ill-fated attempts at pleasure with Okitamaru. The girl had then told her about how to make him last a little longer, but the news came too late. That night he'd be murdered in his sleep, and she'd come to find it was Haku who'd accidentally killed him in his newly acquired bloodlust. She decided now was the time to try the girl's tricks on her vampiric lover.

She took a long, thin, red ribbon and pulled away from him. She looked down at the glistening member and then without a word tied the red cord around his thick root; tight enough to keep him hard for as long as she wanted. She then climbed back onto him and he sank back into her.

Kioko rode him until she was panting from her exertion. She'd came three times and he moaned that his cock hurt from the tight ribbon. She got off of him; the scent of sex burned into her mind and untied the silken strand wrapping her lips around the rock hard muscle. She sucked until he came filling her mouth with his 'milk'. Small trails of white dripped past her lips and she moaned trying to swallow her hard earned reward. He smiled and pulled her close covering them with the top layer of her kimono. He cooed her to sleep though she knew he hadn't slept in close to forty years. The day he become a vampire and the day he killed his biggest rival for his blood. Then her memory drifted into nothingness.

She shook her head and climbed onto the beautiful motorcycle. She brought the machine to life and it roared as she took off zero to one hundred on about ten seconds, her mind going over what it would be like to see her friends and family again after almost two years alone with her lover. The desert changes into city streets filled with people and cars.

Noise filled her mind and she battled her way towards the shrine where the guardians and her family lived. The buildings were tall and the people so tightly packed. Her sensitive noise picked up even the smallest odor. Her ears heard everything and her eyes saw all that could be seen. Now she remembered why she hated big cites, they smell bad, were too loud, and finally were way too busy at all hours of the day.

The gates of the shrine were open slightly, and she drove up and pushed one of the monstrous doors open with her foot while keeping her balance on the bike beneath her. She drove up into the garage and parked behind Saphire's hunter green Ford Mustang GT. It had been waxed lately, because it sparkled profusely. Terah's Firebird was gone and her parking space empty; apparently she wasn't back from her trip yet. Ryu's Old 1970 Dodge Charger sat on the far wall which meant if the black car was here, both he and the other man; Ki's fiancée Yuki; was there too. Pinky's bike told her she was back from school, the metal shined and the blue paint made the handlebars look that much better. Saphire hadn't been kidding about getting pinky a bike she could actually ride. Both Elreka's red and Kairi's purple motorcycles sat up against the wall. They must have gotten back a while ago.

She walked out into the blaring sun and up the steps with grace and down the long open hallway, stepping lightly into the kitchen she snuck up on the young water guardian happily munching on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She covered the girl's eyes and laughed at the squeak the girl made. "How have you been pinky-chan?" purred the demoness. The water guardian spun around yelling at the top of her lungs "KIOKO-CHAN!!" The rest ran into the large room at the commotion and laughed to see the woman getting attacked by her much younger best friend. Ki looked over her cousin's placid face taking in the shallowness only demon eyes could see, the smell of sadness and of desert grime and blood.

"Tell me Kioko what the hell is wrong…and why are you covered in blood…"

**Ok I'm begging please repost…that's all I ask. I want to know what people think, and how would I know if you kept it to yourself!? When I have at least five, I'll get chapter two up. That's not too much to ask from people is it? I'll give you a big hug if you do…bye…**


End file.
